This is a broad based study involving patients and laboratory investigations on external ocular disease. The nature of virus infections of the cornea, virus chemotherapy, corneal preservation, corneal morphology, suppression of immune reactions, treatment of corneal diseases and structural analysis of corneal cells will be studied in both the laboratory and in patients.